choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Barat
Barat ''(Ballarto 'in Japanese) is a racer who befriends you in the beginning, he is a major character in the game. He gives you handy tips on how to co-operate in racing, he later challenges you to the three lap race around town. Barat joins Team Pomnik for the Grand Prix, later Barat was absent from racing. Norahike tells you that he's at Murtica Hospital to visit him, Barat says he's been racing too much. Later when you've been told by the team that something is going on, you begin to tell Barat then suddenly Murtica found out that Barat has got a serious disease, where his springs became too stiff. While Murtica is gone, Barat makes a promise: to "steal that cup back" from Otto in the Grand Prix. During the final round of Otto's Grand Prix, Barat's voice makes you follow your sixth sense and beat Otto when he is still fast. After you won the Grand Prix with Otto, Barat is presumed deceased. The camera pans over to reveal his spectre flying up to heaven. Quotes *''(after you said "No" to his question in the beginning, this might be where he will break the fourth wall) What! You're supposed to say yes! Otherwise, I can't carry on within the game introduction! Alright, let's start again... *(from his "Inventor" letter)'' There is an inventor called Zeltaf in the northeast of Poqui town. You should go see him! If you're going, go at noontime. Barat *''(from his "Joining" letter)'' Hey! Long time no see! What's up? I finally joined a team! A real life TEAM! I mean, I passed the test! I've finally made my world stage debut!! You must be working hard too! I wanna race you to make sure you're in shape. I'll be waiting! Barat *''(from his "Team" letter)'' Yo! So, you're doing good! I heard you're getting better and better!! Why don't you visit a team sometime? You might get lucky! Barat *Welcome! We can't have 1 on 1 competition in normal races. So I came up with this street race idea. We will go around the town's outer street 3 times. You cool with that? OK, let's start! *''(defeated in his trial)'' Hey! Good job! I didn't know you're that good! I left my guard down too much. *''(after the player said "Well, not really.")'' I lost, but I'm happy for you. *'''Player: Will you accept this as a keepsake of today's race? *What is this ugly thing? Hey, isn't this that thing you always carry around? Isn't this important to you? *'Player:' I want you to have it as our token of friendship. *OK... I'll take good care of it. You won't beat me next time! Oh!! I'll give you this CD in return! It has my theme song! *Yo, {insert name}! It's me, Barat. I can't believe you're here! You'll be in this race, right? Wow! Finally, we can race the international course together! I'm so excited!! Honestly, I didn't think you'd make it this far. But I was completely wrong! Hey, the race will start soon! Let's do our best! See you later! *''(defeated in the first Pro Cup race)'' I can't believe it! You've improved so much! But remember, our competition has just begun. I'll see you again! *''(overtakes the player during the race) Ha Ha! I'm passing you! *(overtakes the player during the race)'' Burning! I'm burning! *''(overtaken by the player during the race) What!? You passed me! *(overtaken by the player during the race) Ya! So awesome! *(overtaken by the player during the race) Shoot! I don't wanna lose! *(overtaken by the player during the race) Grrr! Makes me so mad! *(overtaken by the player in pro cup) ha thats my rival *(overtakes the player during Pro Cup) Are you a pro? Show some spirit! *(overtaken by the player during Pro Cup)'' We'll both drive like pros, kid! *''(overtakes the player during the Grand Prix) Oops! What good driving! *(overtaken by the player during the Pro Cup) Real bad! Very bad!! *Oh! Hey hey hey! It's you, {insert name}! I heard about it!! You're racing with Otto! Great, great!! Too great!! *'Player:' Oh, you knew. *Everyone's talking about it! *'Player:' ...... *What's wrong? Oh! About my disease. Ha ha, I'm not well yet. It's your battle of the century. But I can't go see it. *'Player:' I don't know what to say... We raced together... *You look so gloomy! You think the disease will get me? Idiot! I won't ever let some lame disease get me. When I go down, it'll be on the race course!! I'll race again, and don't forget it. So...make sure you beat Otto! Because I'm the one who'll beat you! *'Player:' ..okay, I will!! I'll take down Otto, and bring back the victory cup! *That's a promise!! *'Player:' I promise!! I will win! *(about to help the player catch up on Otto in the final round of the Grand Prix as a spectre) Player... you can't win with this! But listen to me! I know you can win. Close your eyes! Follow your sixth sense! Then you'll see the passage on the course for sure! Trust yourself! Hold the steering wheel tight! Here we go!! *(passing him before crossing finish line)'' Can't let you pass me here! *''(overtakes the player during Pro Cup)'' This is the soul of driving! *''(overtakes player during the Grand Prix)'' This is my improved driving! *''(overtaken by player during the Grand Prix) Hey you! See my power! *(overtakes player during the Grand Prix)'' Tail-to-Nose! Challenge me! Appearances *''ChoroQ and in heaven'' Category:Characters